


Reverse Romanian Wilkinson

by adventuress_writes



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuress_writes/pseuds/adventuress_writes
Summary: Don't read this. I was real high. Thanks.





	Reverse Romanian Wilkinson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kylux_TRASH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/gifts), [h0ld3n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0ld3n/gifts), [M0rg1mu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0rg1mu/gifts).



This week hand been ridiculous. First you agreed to try some wacky sex move with Polly--The Reverse Romanian Wilkinson? Then you had to collect a bag of marbles, 1 kilo of guacamole, and a penguin mask. And once you finished that, you had to figure out what the fuck a Reverse Romanian Wilkinson was. But it was too late. Tonight was prom night and still didn't know. You asked around, but no one knew or would tell you.

Before you even understood was happening, Polly was pulling you into her bedroom which was comically full of guacamole.

“Come on, Amira!” she shouted at you, “This'll be amazing.”

You giggled because Polly was fucking cute when she was excited. “Oh, for sure.”

“Do you wanna take the lead, or me?”

Damn, you still didn't know what a Reverse Romanian Wilkinson is, but Polly was so cute and you were chalk full of libido and sexual frustration. You could just tell her you didn't know, could you? Polly must've noticed the dilemma in your eyes because she chuckled and shook her transparent head.

“You don't know what a Reverse Romanian Wilkinson is, do you?”

You panicked, visibility. If she didn't realize this she would've been blind. Your eyes were wide, your fire hair flickered dangerously.

“How did you know?” you asked as you controlled the panic.

“You've been asking around, lol, Scott told me.”

You had so many questions. Why did you trust Scott with your secrets? And what was a goddamn Reverse Romanian Wilkinson?

“I didn't want you to know,” you chuckled nervously.

“Seriously, Amira, it's totally fine. I'll take the lead,” Polly smiled at you with uncharacteristic sweetness as she began removing her tank top. “What's your safe word?”

“Ice,” you said before you could really think about it. It was something you didn't like, perfect for a safe word. Wait, were you seriously going to need this word for the Reverse Romanian Wilkinson?

Polly was already unclothed when you glanced back to her and your dress was still on. And fuck, she was hot. Like if you didn't already know that. She got on her knees in front of you, tugging at the end of your dress. You unzipped the back and stepped out of it. Because you didn't wear underwear tonight on purpose, you were nude. This seemed to impress Polly.

“Going commando with a dress on? You're even more bold than I thought.”

You chuckled, proud of yourself for impressing Polly, “I eat bold for breakfast. It's more accurate to say I'm fucking insane.”

“Haha, sure, Amira,” she slipped a cold opaque hand between your legs. “Get the penguin mask on, boo.”

You gasped at Polly's touch, as you looked to the side to find the mask on the dresser. You snatched it easily by reaching out your hand, but keeping the rest of your body still. You slide the mask of your face with a giggle. You could barely see Polly through the tiny eye holes, but you could see she was looking up at you with a spark in her eyes. Damn, if you weren't horny as fuck before, you definitely were now.

Grabbing the bag of marbles that conveniently say on the floor, Polly started to lightly push you back, onto the bed. You sat on the bed as Polly started to pop the marbles into her translucent mouth. You could see her moving the marbles around in her mouth, swishing them with her tongue. And then she was going down on you, spit and marbles rubbing against your clit. It was way too damn good. She immediately had you moaning through your penguin mask. Then all of sudden there was guacamole in Polly’s mouth. She was voring you! Eating your whole body! It felt weird because she was a ghost and was cold and dead, but it felt somewhat nice despite the lack heat. And now you were inside of Polly, being absorbed by her spectral stomach acid. God bless.

**Author's Note:**

> SOWWY THAT I WWOTE THIS


End file.
